


Sugar (Yes Please)

by RainyForecast



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: A couple of little shits, Alternate Universe, Amusement Parks, Fluff, I do what I want, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-War Bucky, Recklessly un-beta'd, Tumblr Prompt, i am a wild pony as free as the wind, not supersoldiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainyForecast/pseuds/RainyForecast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things were just impossible, Bucky had always figured. Not singing along when “Bohemian Rhapsody” came on the radio. A subway trip without encountering someone or something strange. Toast landing on the floor butter-side up. It not being swelteringly hot on the day you decide to hit up the amusement park.</p>
<p>Had it ever crossed his mind, he’d probably have added “eating cotton candy angrily” to the list. Cotton candy–the food version of a Disney princess’ trilling arpeggio. But damn, if the little fucker sharing the bench with him across from the entrance of the MegaPython wasn’t managing it.</p>
<p>From the prompt "Steve/Bucky and cotton candy" from biblionerd07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar (Yes Please)

Some things were just impossible, Bucky had always figured. Not singing along when “Bohemian Rhapsody” came on the radio. A subway trip without encountering someone or something strange. Toast landing on the floor butter-side up. It not being swelteringly hot on the day you decide to hit up the amusement park. **  
**

Had it ever crossed his mind, he’d probably have added “eating cotton candy angrily” to the list. Cotton candy–the food version of a Disney princess’ trilling arpeggio. But damn, if the little fucker sharing the bench with him across from the entrance of the MegaPython wasn’t managing it.

Bucky would normally be the first one on a rollercoaster, but today he was in a chivalrous mood ( and not at all, of course, queasy from that second order of curly fries). And so he’d gallantly offered to hold purses and sunglasses and water bottles as his friends braved the most notorious coaster at the park. Bonus: he got to hang out with Clint’s service dog, Lucky. And also, it seemed, observe tiny, angry, (very pretty) boys decimate fluffy pink candy as if it had personally offended them, brows pulled together as severely as an avenging archangel’s.

He knew what was responsible for Small, Blonde, and Pissed’s mood. He’d arrived with his own contingent of boisterous friends, all eager and excited to be riding the coaster together. Until they’d stepped up to the front of the line to find that SB&P was. Not. Tall. Enough.To. Ride. Bucky had felt a pang of sympathy as SB&P’s shoulders had slumped, but then watched, charmed, as he’d put on a smile and shooed his friends through the gate with a laugh, and then oh, gone so, so angry as soon as they were out of sight. It was _adorable_. Bucky wanted to push SB &P down onto the bench and kiss his slender, sun-flushed neck and pouting mouth until the little frown line disappeared from between his eyebrows. A small, rational corner of Bucky’s brain was a little appalled at the lurid vividness of his current train of thought, but screw it. Bucky claimed sunstroke.

And fuck, if the object of his daydreams wasn’t something to fantasize about. SB&P bit into the cotton candy as if he wanted to be setting his teeth in something a lot more solid, and Bucky’s feckless brain was imagining purple and red marks blooming on his own skin as SB&P, small as he was, just _took_ what he wanted, and–holy god, was he _licking sugar off of his fingers now_? Yes, yes he was, and Bucky’s reasoning faculties flatlined. So completely, in fact, that it took him several seconds to realize that SB &P was now staring back at him, a little scornfully, one sticky hand still lifted to his lips.

“Can I help you?” SB&P said, and oh. Holy fucking shit. he had definitely not been expecting a voice that deep coming from a frame that narrow. Bucky shivered.

“Uh-” he responded, intelligently. SB&P snorted and made as if to turn back to his sulky candy eating. _DO SOMETHING!_  Bucky’s brain screamed at him. “ Bummer about the height restriction, man. My name’s Bucky. What’s yours?” is what blurted out of his mouth. What. He was going to curl up right there on the bench and die.

SB&P rolled his eyes. “Rude. And no one in this century is named Bucky.”

“Buchanan,” Bucky said desperately. “Short for Buchanan. James Buchanan Barnes.”

SB&P gaped at him. “What kind of parents name their kid _that_?”

Bucky cocks his head to one side and tries to muster the smile that usually never fails him at bars and clubs. “History nerd ones?”

SB&P goes calmly back to his cotton candy. “History nerds, huh. You know that James Buchanan was the only U.S. president to remain single all his life? Historians are pretty sure he was gay.”

SB&P is probably trying to go for shock value, but Bucky sees an opening.

“That so?” He says. “How ‘bout that. Guess Mom and Dad knew what they were doing after all.” SB&P turns to him again, rakes his gaze up and down Bucky’s body. Then, wonder of wonders, meets Bucky’s eyes, and smiles. Sweet and sly all at once. Bucky might be able to hear angels singing. Or maybe that’s the sunstoke. Either way, SB&P is smiling at him.

“I’m Steve.”

“Hey.” It comes out a little breathier than Bucky means it to. Steve’s grin widens.

***

By the time their friends find them again, Bucky has a lapful of Steve, sugar melting on his tongue, and a dazed expression on his face.

“Only you, James. Wanton floozy,” Nat snarks, but Bucky doesn’t mind if they tease him for the next ten _years_ about this. He just flips her off over Steve’s shoulder, feeling smug about the fact that Steve’s hair is about as disheveled as if he’d ridden the rollercoaster after all.

If he ever proposes to Steve, Bucky thinks besottedly, he’s going to bring him right back here to do it.

***

And several years later, that’s exactly what he does. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a ridiculous pop song, b/c I suck at titles. 
> 
> I know that canonically Steve would probably be tall enough. But, eh. 
> 
> I'm creaturesofnarrative on Tumblr, come say hi!


End file.
